


Once upon a Drabble Night

by Geilie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per serate drabble ed eventi del genere - o semplicemente per combattere l'insonnia.<br/>Personaggi, coppie e prompt dei più disparati. Avvertimenti e rating generici.<br/><i>Grazie a <a href="http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078">Trick</a> per avermi dato l'ispirazione per il titolo!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumpelstiltskin/Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 29/11/12.
> 
> _PACCHETTO TRE (by[Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078))_   
> _HP - Remus/Tonks._   
> _GoT - Sansa/Sandor._   
> _OUAT - Rumpelstiltskin/Belle._   
> _Prompt: labbra morse o[Something There](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwZEcdBMLLU)_

**Rumpelstiltskin/Belle  
** _119 parole - non betata, malinconica e per niente originale._

Belle si mordicchia il labbro quando è concentrata.  
L’ha notato la prima volta che l’ha vista leggere, nella biblioteca del castello. Stava acciambellata su una poltrona accanto alla finestra con un vecchio trattato di botanica in grembo, tanto rapita dalle parole sbiadite da non accorgersi neanche di non essere più sola nella stanza.  
E quei denti, così bianchi, affondati nel rosso tenero delle labbra.  
Rumpelstiltskin non sa se siano tenere, le labbra di Belle. Non sa neanche perché dovrebbe importargli, o perché abbia notato un dettaglio del genere.  
Sa solo che a volte, mentre fila e i ricordi tornano a tormentarlo, sente sulla lingua il sapore del sangue e si stupisce: le labbra di Belle non hanno mai sanguinato.


	2. Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 18/01/13, organizzata per festeggiare in ritardo il mio compleanno.  
> Ho creato io i pacchetti per la serata: poiché erano piuttosto sostanziosi - i fandom in lista erano nove - evito di copiare qui le caratteristiche del pacchetto per intero e mi limito a riportare i dettagli della singola storia.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO NOVE_  
>  _Fandom: OUAT_  
>  _Personaggio: Hook_  
>  _Prompt: vita e morte_

**Lacrime di coccodrillo**  
 _292 parole - il mio ultimo contributo alla serata. Introspettiva e vagamente malinconica. Ero tanto convinta dell'idea, ma poi l'ispirazione mi ha abbandonata e la storia non mi soddisfa per niente._  
   
Hook ama pensare di aver afferrato il vero significato della vita e della morte nel momento in cui Rumpelstiltskin ha ridotto in cenere il cuore di Milah.  
  
La prima volta che il suo stesso cuore è stato stretto in quella minacciosissima morsa, dallo stesso mostro che chiudendo il pugno ha ucciso la sua donna, Hook ha capito di essere attaccato alla vita, di non desiderare che finisse così presto.  
Quando invece a tenerlo nel palmo di una mano - letteralmente - è stata Cora, si è accorto di non avere nessun timore della morte. La volontà di vivere si era già trasformata in smania di vendetta, la possibilità di morire in rimpianto per un risarcimento mancato. Un risarcimento capace solo di placare il mostro che ruggisce nei recessi più oscuri della sua mente, un risarcimento che non lo risarcirà di nulla e che non gli riporterà Milah né gli farà riavere la sua mano, ma se c’è una cosa che Hook ha compreso della vita è che, come tutte le cose preziose, non ne si coglie il valore finché non si è perso tutto ciò che la rendeva degna d’esser vissuta - e una vita del genere non è forse come la morte, se non peggio?  
  
Hook pensa che Rumpelstiltskin non abbia affatto compreso il senso della vita, perciò intende agire da vero galantuomo e dargliene un generoso assaggio, distruggendo ognuno dei suoi tesori, depredandolo di ogni briciola di speranza, e poi strappandogli le scaglie, una ad una, fino a farlo sanguinare e a far sentire alla sua debole carne umana il brivido della morte.  
Poi lo lascerà in vita, lo condannerà alla condanna che lui stesso ha ricevuto - e non sarà come condannarlo a morte, in fondo? Se non peggio...?


	3. Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 25/01/13, organizzata per festeggiare il compleanno di [Nadia](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=14622).  
> Ancora una volta i pacchetti sono stati creati da me e di nuovo, poiché erano parecchio sostanziosi, mi limito a riportare le caratteristiche della singola storia.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO SEI_  
>  _Fandom: Once upon a time_  
>  _Personaggio: Regina_  
>  _Prompt: soglia del dolore_

**Di rose appassite**  
 _284 parole - angst, forse un po' esagerata e non betata._  
   
Regina sarà anche nata per portare una corona in testa e uno scettro in mano, ma non ha avuto una vita tutta rose e fiori.  
Ha imparato cosa fosse la sofferenza a sette anni, quando è caduta da cavallo per la prima volta e sua madre l’ha guardata con sufficienza e poi se n’è andata, lasciandola tra la polvere e le lacrime.  
Il giorno del suo quindicesimo compleanno ha conosciuto un altro tipo di dolore, quando suo padre le ha sorriso e le ha dato un bacio per farle gli auguri e sua madre l’ha reputata grande abbastanza per imparare il primo incantesimo. Regina si è rifiutata - far appassire tutti i fiori che addobbavano la sala da ballo non rientrava nella sua idea di festa - e Cora ha schioccato le dita. I fiori hanno preso fuoco, ma le parole di sua madre hanno bruciato di più.  
«Tutto appassisce, mia cara. Tu stessa appassisci, ogni giorno che passa» ha detto. «Facci l’abitudine in fretta.»  
Regina crede di aver trovato la sua soglia di sopportazione del dolore quando sua madre sbriciola il cuore di Daniel davanti ai suoi occhi; per molti anni crede di non poter subire niente di peggio, per molti anni la perdita di Daniel le fa sanguinare il cuore sotto il velluto delle vesti - nere come la notte, nere di un lutto segreto che non ha niente a che fare con la morte di suo marito.  
   
Alla fine sono gli sguardi di Henry, pieni di amore per un’altra madre e di diffidenza nei confronti di lei che l’ha cresciuto, a rimettere in discussione la sua scala di valutazione e ad assestare il colpo decisivo alla sua anima già in pezzi.


	4. Cora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il secondo round della doppia Drabble Night dell'11-12/02/13, con pacchetti di [MedusaNoir](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=85659).
> 
> _PACCHETTO MEZZELFO CHIERICO_   
> _Fandom: Once upon a time_   
> _Personaggio: Cora_   
> _Prompt: porte chiuse_

**On and on**  
 _162 parole - introspettiva, in parte, e di sicuro non betata._  
   
La nave scivola verso il porto di Storybrooke con silenziosa precisione.  
«Non c’è posto in cui tu non possa arrivare, eh?» le chiede il Capitano, mostrandole quel suo sorriso da canaglia; ha un luccichio di aspettativa nello sguardo che - Cora lo sa - è un riflesso del fuoco di cui i suoi stessi occhi stanno brillando.  
«Nessuna porta resta chiusa a lungo davanti a me» risponde, pregustando il momento in cui l’odio negli occhi di sua figlia si trasformerà in dolore e poi in complicità e affetto.  
«No… è il fatto che si richiudano alle tue spalle che mi preoccupa» la raggiunge la voce di Hook, e per un attimo Cora riflette su quelle parole. Dovrebbero trasmetterle inquietudine? Tutto ciò che fanno è renderla più sicura di sé e delle sue scelte.  
«È perché non si torna mai indietro, Capitano» gli risponde, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul molo che si fa man mano più vicino. «Si va sempre e solo avanti…».


	5. Jefferson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Drabble Night del 15/02/13, organizzata per festeggiare l'EFP-anniversario della splendida [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078) (che ha anche creato i favolosi pacchetti).  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO “I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO” + ROSSO_  
>  _Fandom: Once upon a time_  
>  _Personaggio: Jefferson_  
>  _Prompt:[immagine](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs48/i/2009/213/5/a/63__Do_Not_Disturb_by_Note_in_the_Water.jpg)_  

**Regina di cuori**  
 _185 parole - spero non sia troppo OOC, io a rendere i pensieri un po' folli di Jefferson ci ho provato; sottilmente angst e non betata._  
   
Il tuo castello di carte era alto, così alto che non ne vedevi la cima.  
D’accordo, forse sei entrato in affari con le persone sbagliate, forse hai sbagliato qualcosa, ma il tuo mestiere l’hai sempre fatto bene: il tuo mestiere è fare cappelli e hai sempre solo fatto cappelli. Ne hai creato uno magico, va bene, e allora? Possibile che un solo cappello, uno stupido magnifico cappello magico, ti abbia potuto portare a tanto? A perdere la testa? A perdere il  _cuore_?  
Il tuo cuore si chiama Grace e senza di lei non sei nulla. Il tuo cuore si chiama Grace e Grace era la regina del tuo castello. Ora che non c’è più chi baderà al tuo castello, eh? Chi farà sì che il vento non lo faccia crollare? Chi terrà in piedi tutte quelle carte che avevate impilato con tanta cura?  
   
«Grace…?» la chiami, ed è appena un sussurro, ma lei è tra le tue braccia in un lampo e dopo tanti anni il tuo cuore è tornato a battere e il castello è ancora in piedi, più solido e splendente che mai.


	6. Sidney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta durante la Drabble Night del 17/02/13, organizzata al volo per terminare i pacchetti creati da [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078) per il suo EFP-anniversario.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO “MAMMA MIA!” + ROSA_  
>  _Fandom: Once upon a time_  
>  _Personaggio: Sidney Glass_  
>  _Prompt:[Sonata Arctica - My Selene](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTXWGS1M7kc)_

**Specchio, servo delle mie brame...**  
 _124 parole - "romantica", introspettiva e malinconica._  
   
L’hai amata dal primo momento in cui i tuoi occhi si sono posati sul suo viso triste. Regina è bella,  _la più bella del reame_ , ma è del suo sguardo infelice che ti sei innamorato. Forse l’hai riconosciuto, forse hai sentito di aver trovato un’anima affine alla tua, tu che sei stato forzato sempre a esaudire i desideri altrui senza poter mai esaudire i tuoi.  
L’hai amata al primo sguardo e ti sei illuso che lei potesse amare te; e nemmeno ora che il tuo più grande desiderio è stato esaudito, che non passerà giorno senza che tu non veda il suo bellissimo volto, nemmeno ora smetti di sperare.  
Sei intrappolato in uno specchio, ma i suoi occhi ti avevano già imprigionato da tempo.


	7. Rumpelstiltskin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Autore:**  Geilie  
>  **Fandom:** Once upon a time  
>  **Personaggio:** Rumpelstiltskin (lieve Rumpelstiltskin/Belle)  
>  **Rating:** verde; Pg  
>  **Avvertimenti:** introspettiva, romantica.  
>  **Word count:** 165 (Word)  
>  **Note:** partecipa ai [Prompt Days](http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/?t=4585630) indetti da [Pseudopolis Yard](http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/) per inaugurare la sezione contest.  
>  **Prompt:** Rosa

**Rose**

Aveva trasformato quell’idiota in una rosa rossa e l’aveva donata a Belle. Lei aveva sorriso e Rumpelstiltskin aveva avvertito un soffio di calore avvolgergli il cuore; ne aveva avuto paura e, a mo' di antidoto, si era costretto a pensare a quanto infelice lei sarebbe stata se avesse saputo chi si celava sotto quei petali scarlatti. Aveva funzionato, ma solo per poco.  
La sua mente traditrice aveva cominciato a suggerirgli che non era per difendersi che aveva tramutato il signorotto impertinente che aveva osato bussare alla sua porta, ma perché non poteva sopportare che Belle posasse gli occhi su un uomo che non fosse lui - che di umano, tra l’altro, ormai aveva ben poco.  
 _Gelosia._  
Scacciò via il pensiero, un pensiero troppo pericoloso per l’Oscuro, ma non riuscì a zittire la vocina dispettosa che continuava a ripetergli che per Belle, per rivedere i suoi begli occhi riempirsi di gioia e per guadagnarsi di nuovo un suo sorriso, avrebbe fatto rose di qualsiasi uomo.


End file.
